College Girl
by Goddess Virgo of the Fae
Summary: When a few of Hogwarts' teachers go to college for self defense courses, they see an old face.
1. Default Chapter

College Girl  
  
Written by: Goddess Virgo of the Fae  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me, however much I wish that they did. Characters and Hogwarts' belong to the magnificent writer, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: When five Hogwarts' teachers go back to school for self-defense classes, they meet an old friend, with a new attitude. Will sparks fly between two students? Read and see.  
  
Rating: PG13, for hints of sex and some kissing  
  
Author's note: I've been working on this one for quite a while. Actually, I started it before I finished Gone and Back Again. Thanks to my friend Christian for positive support. I hope you guys enjoy reading this story, it was in fact, really fun to write.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe that Albus has got us doing this." Snape muttered as he walked up the steps of 'School for Academically and Athletically Gifted Witches and Wizards'. He was referring to the Headmaster's idea of them taking a few hand to hand combat classes.  
  
"Oh quit your whining. You had the opportunity to back out when he got the idea in his head." Remus said, keeping in stride with the Potions Master. "Besides, this is a nice way to spend a summer that was becoming exceedingly boring. I suppose that it's a good thing that the school's open year round." He added in speculation.  
  
"I could be brewing potions, thank you very much. Excuse me if it is now that I realize that I must have been temporarily insane to even accept such an offer." Snape scowled.  
  
"You know you'd do anything for Dumbledore if he asked. Don't even try to act as though you don't know what I'm talking about Severus." Remarked Sirius, looking to Harry and Ron for support. Both raised their eyebrows, looked at each other, and nodded. And so, the five Hogwarts' professors entered the school, immediately encountering the ways of university life. Students milled through the halls, carrying an assortment of sports equipment and books.  
  
Most people wore muggle clothing, robes either abandoned or left hanging open. A young woman came walking past them when Harry stopped her. "Excuse me, but where can we find the main office?"  
  
"Oh, just down the hall and when you come to the fork, you're going to want to go right. It's just a little down that way, you can't miss it." She said, smiling and then hurrying on her way.  
  
"Thank you." Ron said after her.  
  
They went up the hall and to the right, and she was correct. There was no way to miss the giant glass double doors with the words 'main office' scrawled across them. They entered and the woman behind the front desk looked up at them and said, "One minute please." She hastily scribbled something down on a piece of parchment and dropped it in a box labeled 'owl post', and it promptly disappeared. "Now, what may I do for you gentlemen?" She asked kindly.  
  
Remus was the one to speak. "We're supposed to be meeting with the headmaster, Sir Henry VonDamm, at Headmaster Dumbledore's request."  
  
"Oh yes, the Hogwarts' professors. I'll let him know you're here." She said, touching a small crystal ball on her desk. After a moment, she spoke into the ball. "Sir, they're here, shall I send them in?" A disembodied voice floated from the ball, giving an affirmative. "Right this way." She said, leading them to a large oak door to the side of her desk. Opening the door, she left them and went back to work.  
  
"Come in, come in." Said a balding man merrily from behind a wide cherry wood desk. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to the chairs facing his desk. "I, am Sir Henry VonDamm, and if you would be so kind as to introduce yourselves, we will proceed in our meeting."  
  
One by one, they gave their names and teaching positions.  
  
"Remus Lupin, Muggle Studies."  
  
"Sirius Black, Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Severus Snape, Potions."  
  
"Ron Weasley, Flying and Quidditch."  
  
"Harry Potter, Charms and Dueling."  
  
VonDamm nodded his head in approval. "Albus has certainly sent me a fine group of professors. I am sorry to say though, that I will not be able to personally be your guide. I have, therefore, assigned you a student, who has excelled in all of her classes. She is taking the courses that you will be taking, only she is a bit ahead of her class, so she may teach you a bit herself." He looked down at a paper on his desk and said, "She should be getting out of quidditch practice right around now. That's another thing, if you wish to take part of any other athletic courses while you're here, you may. Why, your guide participates in quite a few sports herself. Quidditch, soccer, gymnastics, broom racing, and horse back riding, etc." Every now and then, he would glance down at the paper that was sure to be her information sheet.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "That must be her. Come in." The door opened and a woman stepped in as VonDamm introduced her. "Miss Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, these men are-."  
  
She cut him off with a simple; "I know who they are." With slackened jaws, the new students took in her appearance. Her hair was pulled back in a tight French braid and they could see sweat beads on the sides of her face and forehead. She had on a pair of baggy track pants and a tank top, a robe thrown over one shoulder. Her left wrist was bandaged in gauze with a big blood spot in the middle and she leaned on her left foot, her right having a limp. The headmaster was about to ask about her injuries when she explained, "Quidditch was hell." He nodded silently. "Can we go ahead and go? I need to swing by the hospital wing before I play hostess to the new kids." She asked, her voice tinged with sarcasm. Again, he only nodded. Hermione turned her attention to the other men. "Come on then. We can do the whole catching up, 'how you been' thing when we get to your rooms."  
  
She led the way out of the front office and down a long corridor, taking long strides despite her limp. They all followed in shocked silence. What had happened to the studious know-it-all with about as much athletic ability as a rock? This strong and confident woman before them was definitely a different person then the Hogwarts' Head Girl of the class of '98 [I think the year's right, I may be wrong]. They finally reached the hospital wing and when the nurse saw Hermione, she sighed and said, "This is the third time this week that you've been in here Miss Granger, and it's only Wednesday."  
  
Hermione gave her a wolfish grin and said, "I have broom racing on Friday, so be waiting for me." The nurse smiled and told her to sit down. The guys all stood off to the side, trying not to get in the way.  
  
After a couple of well-placed spells, Hermione was as good as new.  
  
"You're things should already be in you quarters. You're rooms are right down with mine at the end of Blacksnake Hall. Professor Snape, you should feel right at home, this is where most Slytherins, who come through this school, stay." After walking up several flights of stairs, and taking several turns, they came too Blacksnake Hall. The walls of the corridor were painted a deep green and the base and crown molding were metallic silver. "See what I mean? Okay, Harry, you and Ron are in room 211. Sirius and Remus, you've got 212. And Professor Snape, sorry if it bothers you, but you're with me in room 213." As she told them their room numbers, she handed each of them a key.  
  
Severus opened his mouth to say something about the living arrangements but thought better of it.  
  
"If you'll meet me here in about an hour, we can go out for dinner and catch up or whatever." Everyone agreed. Snape followed Hermione to his new room. Inside were two beds, two desks and two night tables. On both walls, there was a door that Snape assumed were the closets. One side of the room was decorated with exotic accents.  
  
On the bed was a dark purple satin coverlet and the pillows were green satin. The other side of the room was bare, obviously waiting to be lived in. At the end of the bed sat a black, steamers' trunk with the initials S.S. engraved on the lid. "I suppose I'll just leave you to get settled in. If you need anything, I'll just be reading at my desk."  
  
He grunted in response. 'How articulate.' Hermione thought sardonically. She settled in the desk chair, her legs crossed at the ankles on the desk. She'd only been reading a short time when she heard the other occupant of the room give a frustrated sigh. "What is it?" She asked, looking up from her book.  
  
"I just seem to have forgotten my comforter is all." He explained as he put the sheets and pillows on his bed.  
  
"Well, I have an extra in my closet that you can use if you like. Don't worry, it's not floral print or anything." She offered, marking her page and setting the book down.  
  
"That would be very nice, thank you."  
  
With a nod, Hermione went to her closet and pulled out a black satin cover. He took it, thanking her. After Severus was settled in, they still had ten minutes to kill. Hermione decided to try and start a conversation. "What's your impression of SAA (the school) so far?"  
  
"I suppose it's the typical college life. It's not too terribly bad."  
  
"Are you okay with the sleeping arrangements?"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"I'm glad you like the school well enough, and that you're okay with this. My last roommate left shortly after she got here, because this school didn't 'meet her needs'. Basically, she was one of those nose in the air, I'm-better-then-you people, who refused to do any of the physical classes. And, I don't know if you were aware, but at least two physical courses are needed to attend this school. I guess I'm just glad to have someone in here that isn't all, down with the muggleborn. And I'm babbling, so you can tell me to shut up any time now."  
  
"Actually, I find it rather endearing." He said, the corners of his mouth uplifting the slightest.  
  
She stared at him, her eyes wide. "Professor?"  
  
"Severus, please, call me Severus. I'm not your teacher anymore."  
  
"Alright, then please call me Hermione. I'm not your student anymore either."  
  
"Of course. It's nearly time to meet the others for dinner, I suppose we should go. Milady?" He said, bowing and holding out his arm for her to take. She put her hand in the crook of his elbow and smiled up at him.  
  
"Milord." She said with a curtsy. They left arm in arm, a very un-Snape, as well as un-Hermione like gesture. They left the dorm to find four shocked looking people. She cocked her head to the side and asked, "What's with the looks?"  
  
After sputtering for a few seconds, Harry spoke up. "Nothing. We just never expected to see." He trailed off and motioned to their linked arms.  
  
"Well, you see, Severus and I have been having a secret affair." Hermione said, completely straight faced. Snape bit his lip to keep from laughing at the slack jaws and widened eyes of his colleagues. "What?" She asked innocently, wrapping her other hand around his upper arm and laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What?!" Ron exclaimed, coming out of his stupor.  
  
"Merlin, Weasley, you thought I was serious?!" Hermione yelled, her hand impulsively clenching tighter around Snape's arm. "We most definitely need to talk about this over dinner. Come on, I'll take you all to my favorite restaurant. They have some killer cheesecake." As they walked down the hall, Hermione didn't let go of Severus's elbow, and he didn't drop her hand. It appeared that this was the beginning of a beautiful, if not unexpected friendship.  
  
"Welcome, quidditch fans, to the SAA summer opening match, between the Bobcats and the Blacksnakes!" Came a booming voice over the speakers. It had been a week since the Hogwarts' Professors had started at the university, and they all sat up in the stands, seeing their first ever college quidditch game. "Coming onto the field for the Bobcats are Keeper, WILLIAMSON; Seeker, BROADSTEIN; Beaters, BENTLEY and BRANDON; Chasers, RED, SHELT and CARLS! For the Blacksnakes we have Keeper, PERFIDY; Seeker, ADAMS; Beaters, FLORA and PARSLET; Chasers, BRENT, VELLERS and GRANGER!" Cheers went up from all around the stadium.  
  
Setting up in starting formation were the Blacksnakes wearing green robes with silver trim and blacksnakes embroidered onto the backs. And then, "AND THE QUAFFLE IS UP!!! The cats are in possession, no, nice steal by Brent. He passes it to Vellers. Oh, and IT'S A SCORE FOR THE BLACKSNAKES!!! The cats in possess-NO! They can't seem to hang onto the ball! A bludger is pelted at Carls. AND HE DROPS THE QUAFFLE!!! Granger and Red go into a dive. They're only a few feet from the ground and Red pulls back, AND GRANGER'S CAUGHT THE BALL!!! Pulling up from the dive she dips under Williamson and that's ten points to the Blacksnakes! Shelt catches the ball! HE TAKES IT TO THE HOOP AND-PERFIDY CATCHES IT AND THROWS IT TO VELLERS! And Vellers receives a bludger to the back of the head from Bentley! She drops the quaffle and- OH NO, she's fallen from her broom! AND PARSLET CATCHES HER, FLORA KEEPING THE BLUDGERS AT BAY!!! The ref calls a time out."  
  
The referee and the mediwizard looked over the unconscious young woman for a few minutes and agreed. The ref shook his head. "It appears that the ref has just said that Vellers won't be coming back into the game. Damn, that means that the Blacksnakes have the option to continue play or forfeit the match. And they go into a mid-air huddle." Everyone waited with baited breath. "And that was a nod from Captain Hermione Granger, THEY'RE GOING TO KEEP PLAYING!!!" The people in the stands roared in approval.  
  
"They begin play where they left off, the Blacksnakes playing with a vengeance! Watch out Bobcats, it seems they're pissed for your having knocked out their team member! Bobcats in possession! They score! And it's ten to twenty, Blacksnakes leading. Snakes in possession! Brandon winds up to hit an oncoming bludger and nearly drops the bat as Brent passes to Granger right in front of his face and OOH, HE'S NAILED BY THE BLUDGER!!! Right in the stomach. That had to hurt! THE SNAKES SCORE!!! Thirty to ten, Blacksnakes!  
  
"Granger in possession and WATCH OUT FOR THE BLUDGER!!! She blocks it with the quaffle and it comes back. She blocks again and it comes ba-NO, she throws the quaffle at the bludger and knocks it a good ten feet away. Impressive, the quaffle bounced back to her! Now, Granger and Brent appear to be playing, what looks like Keep Away, with the Bobcat chasers! OH MERLIN!!! It appears that both teams' seekers have spotted the snitch! Adams and Broadstein race toward the stands!!! They're close! Come on, come on! AND ADAMS CATCHES THE SNITCH!!! There you have it ladies and gentlemen; the Blacksnakes still have great form. And that ends the match, 180 to 10, Blacksnakes! Don't forget, there'll be an after party on Eagle Wing Hall!!! EAGLES RULE!!! Sorry, just got a little over excited."  
  
Half an hour after the match, Hermione walked into her room still in her quidditch robes to find Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, and Severus waiting for her. As soon as she stepped in the room, four of the five men jumped up.  
  
"That was a great match!" Came from Remus.  
  
From Ron, "Bloody awesome. Since when can you play like that?"  
  
From Harry a smile and two simple words, "Very impressive."  
  
Sirius nodded his head in agreement. "You were great Hermione."  
  
She hugged them all and turned to look at Snape, who was watching her from his desk. He stood up and embraced her in a loose hug. "Later." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Well, I'm surprisingly energetic and I don't care if I stink. I want some ice cream. Let's go dears." Hermione said, leading the men out of the room. She locked the door and they walked downstairs to the in-hall ice cream parlor, only to find it packed with people just coming from the quidditch match. Backing her group toward the entrance hall, she said, "Well, that idea's not going to work. How's about we blow this Popsicle stand and go into the town ice cream shop?"  
  
Everyone agreed, eager to see the city of Holypippins. It was a lot like Hogsmeade, just a bit more modern. They walked to a marked spot on the grounds, as you couldn't apparate on SAA grounds, and apparated into town, right beside the quidditch shop. As they walked past the open front door, a man waved to them and hollered, "Hey Granger, congrats about the game!"  
  
Hermione smiled and yelled back, "Thanks Jerry! Oh, and save some of that polish for me, 'kay?!"  
  
He nodded, returning her smile and then went back to work. She turned to the other men as they started walking again. "That was Jerry. He helped me a lot when I first started playing quidditch. His nephew goes to SAA, but I really can't stand him. He's a really big pervert. I caught him spying on me in the girls' locker room once. Needless to say, he hasn't ever done it again."  
  
"And why is that?" Asked Ron from his spot beside her, trying to decide whether to be furious at the perv or to laugh at Hermione's antics.  
  
"Well, have you ever seen the charm that some doctors use for sex changes?" She asked mischievously. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Well, to make a long story short, Jerry had a niece for the week that that pervert, Cameron, tried to find the counterspell." Everyone laughed and even Severus gave a chuckle as she brought them to a halt inside 'Lil' Lickers, Ice Cream Emporium'.  
  
They were ordering when Hermione asked for liquorice and vanilla. Severus asked for liquorice as well, when the woman behind the counter explained that they were out. After that, he had a hard time picking. Though no one else did, he tried not to look shocked when Hermione told him to hurry up and pick and if he wanted, he could share with her. Finally, he decided on Strawberry and Vanilla and they all found seats in the front window of the shop.  
  
They'd been sitting there for a bit and Hermione held her ice cream cone over to her roommate, letting him know that she'd been serious. After the slightest hesitation, he leaned forward and took a lick. Everyone got quiet for a second, but Hermione picked up the conversation that they'd been having and ran with it. As they talked, she and Snape shared their ice cream, getting comfortable. Everybody else was thinking about how they were so plainly flirting with each other, and how they probably didn't even realize they were doing it.  
  
What no one would have guessed is that they knew exactly what they were doing. What made it even better was that this was only the beginning. They would take this one step at a time and flirting just so happened to come after friendship and respect.  
  
They would talk soon, and then there would be fun. Yes, the time to come would be very fun.  
  
Everyone said goodnight to everyone else and they all headed to their rooms. Hermione had barely shut the door, when Severus spun her around and pinned her to it. He didn't speak and neither did she, they only stared at each other.  
  
Finally he asked the question that was plaguing both of them. "What exactly is happening between us?"  
  
"I don't know. But what I do know, is that I like it, whatever it is. I don't know what's possessed me to act the way I have been around you, but it feels right to me. I'm sorry if I've over stepped my bounds, but you can't say that you haven't enjoyed it as well. Just by the look on your face I can tell you have." She said, lifting her chin defiantly at him.  
  
"And so what if I have? That doesn't explain this-- this thing that's happening with us. You are twenty-two years old and I-I am old enough to be your father. Do you have some sort of bet with Potter and Weasley? Well? Do you? Because I'm really not sure about what I should think." He let go of her and stalked over to his side of the room.  
  
"No I don't have a bet with Harry and Ron!" She replied indignantly.  
  
"Well then what? What is happening? I don't know why I care so much about this! Maybe I should just not try to figure this out at all!"  
  
"Are you bloody daft?! Don't you get it?! I know it may be a tough concept for you to grasp, seeing as you've buried yourself under a bunch of insults and a sneer, but I like you! I really, truly like you!" She said, her voice gaining crescendo. "Don't ask me to explain why. I mean, at the moment I have no rational explanation to, but for some reason, I can't stop! You've been here for all of a week, but I have gotten closer to you then I ever did with any of my college classmates." She walked over to where he sat on his bed, grabbed his chin, and turned his head so he was looking directly at her. "I. Can't. Stop. Don't you get that? I don't want to stop.  
  
"Having you here has been so great. I don't care if you're older then me. My dad is eight years my mother's senior and that never mattered to them. They were afraid, yes, but they still tried. Are you really that much of a pessimist, as to not even try to figure this out?" She finished her tirade, letting go of his chin and plopping down at his feet Indian style.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes and she had just kicked off her shoes when he spoke quietly. "I suppose I'm not that much of a pessimist."  
  
Hermione's eyes brightened and she tried not to look too hopeful when she asked, "Does that mean?" He nodded and with an excited laugh, she launched herself at him, knocking him back onto the bed. After a moment's hesitation, he leaned up and kissed her on the lips almost chastely. She looked at him for a second, before giggling and saying, "Somehow, you never struck me as someone without experience. I say, if you've got it, use some of it."  
  
With a growl, he flipped them over and kissed her hungrily, his hands straying from her hair to her hips. At first, their tongues battled furiously for dominance. Finally, Hermione gave in and let him take control, moaning into his mouth. Her hands trailed up and down his back, occasionally catching on the hem of his shirt and her bare foot rubbed the back of his calf. His kisses eventually trailed from her mouth down the side of her face to her neck. Picking a particularly sensitive piece of skin, he sucked hard, lapping at it with his tongue, leaving a very impressive, if not a very possessive hickey.  
  
At last, they pulled away and watched each other. After a few minutes of just lying there, Hermione got up and pulled off her pants, leaving her in her underwear and a very large tee shirt. Severus's mouth went dry and he found himself disappointed when she got into her own bed, switching off the light and saying, "Goodnight Sev."  
  
"G-goodnight Hermione." A rustle of cloth told her that he'd changed.  
  
Later that night, Severus woke to the sound of Hermione tossing and turning, moaning in her sleep. Getting out of bed, he crept closer to her, where he could hear what she was saying. "No. Please. Please don't. I didn't do anything. Please. Please! PLEASE!!" She sprang up, sweating and shaking, her eyes wild with fear. She finally seemed to acknowledge his presence and put on a fake smile and said, "Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you."  
  
"I don't mind. What happened?" He asked, surprised at the tenderness in his own voice.  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
"Hermione." He said anxiously.  
  
"I'm fine Sev, it was just a bad dream."  
  
"If you say so." He sighed and walked back to his own bed. They lay there in silence, both acutely aware of the other's presence, both knowing that the other wasn't asleep.  
  
"Sev?" Came a small voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
His eyes widened, but his heart warmed. "Of course love." He scooted over and she climbed in beside him, snuggling as close as she could, throwing one leg over his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as her hands rested, balled up, on his chest.  
  
'Silk boxers', she noted before drifting off.  
  
In the time following, Hermione and Severus got to know each other better and she slept in his bed every night. They'd never actually slept together intimately, though Hermione thought about the idea quite a bit. The other Hogwarts' teachers accepted the relationship after a few arguments. Actually, Remus and Harry accepted it only moments after they'd been told, but Sirius and Ron, well, they were a tad more difficult.  
  
It had been over a month since they had arrived at SAA and they would be leaving soon. Hermione found herself more saddened then she'd have liked to have been. That's why she never really got close to many people, she was afraid that they would leave her. She figured that she could stop the pain before it even started. But she'd slipped up and let the most unlikely of people through her shields, getting close to him. And though she didn't want the hurt to come with his departure, she wouldn't change a minute of the time she'd spent with him thus far.  
  
Two weeks before they were set to leave, Severus noticed Hermione's saddening eyes and he asked her about it.  
  
They were in their room, having a nightly conversation / snogging session when he asked carefully, "Hermione love, what's wrong? You've looked upset for a while."  
  
She sighed as she answered. "I just recently realized that I won't be seeing you every day after you go back. I'll be lucky if I ever get to see you again." Her eyes welled at the thought of never getting to see the face that she'd come to love ever again.  
  
He tightened his hold on her and buried his face in her hair. "Oh Hermione, it is I who should be worried about you never wishing to see me again. This isn't just some fling to me, it's so much more then that." He lifted his head and she rolled onto her stomach to look him in the eyes. "I used to think that no one would ever care about me, or even care to look close enough to find who I really am. That was before you. That was before I fell in love with you. And I do love you."  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut, she let a tear roll down her cheek and felt it wiped away by his hand. "I love you too." She laid her head on his chest, kissing the small patch of pale, exposed skin in the part of his shirt.  
  
He gasped and she looked up at him, whispering, "Love me?"  
  
Sitting up and bending toward her, he grasped the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his, kissing her gently but with no less passion then usual, probably more. With his other hand he worked the buttons on her shirt. Pushing it from her shoulders, he trailed fiery hot kisses down the pale column of her neck and to her chest. She sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist as he unhooked her bra with deft fingers. She, however, did not have his patience, and ripped his shirt open, causing buttons to fly. "Sorry." She mumbled.  
  
Words were lost after that. And any attempts were quickly turned to moans and gasps.  
  
The next day Hermione had a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She was at her horse back riding class when she figured it out. She raised her hand and when the teacher called on her she said, "Ma'am, I'm not feeling so well, may I be excused?"  
  
The professor nodded and Hermione hurried from the stables and up to the school. Once inside, she jogged to the Beginners Hand to Hand Combat classroom. Without knocking, she opened the door and swept through the groups of people up to the front of the class. "Professor?"  
  
The blond man turned to her. "Yes, Ms. Granger? How may I help you?"  
  
"I was wondering, may I borrow Mr. Snape for a second? It shouldn't take long at all." He consented and a very confused Severus Snape followed her out of the room. Once they were in the hall and the door was shut, Hermione collapsed on the nearest bench.  
  
"Hermione, love what is it?" He asked immediately, his voice sounding extremely concerned.  
  
"Sev, we didn't-we didn't use any form of protection last night." His eyes widened at her words' implications. "I don't know what to do. I'm only twenty-two. I want to be able to finish the rest of this school year without having to deal with morning sickness." He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It'll be all right, I promise. I'll support you no matter what. Do you know for sure if you're actually pregnant?"  
  
"No, it just struck me while I was in class. I didn't know what to do." She confessed, calming down a bit as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Well, my suggestion would be for you to go to the nurse and find out for sure." He said gently as she laid her head on his chest.  
  
After a moments pause, "Sev? If I am pregnant, do you want to keep the baby?"  
  
"I wouldn't give it up for the world." He replied, his voice barely a whisper. "You'd be a great mother." Another pause. "You should go to the hospital wing."  
  
She groaned and pulled herself away from him. They stood up and kissed. Gasping for air, she drew away from him and said, "I love you. I'll see you tonight." With that, she turned and walked away. When she was only several feet away, she heard him reply.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Smiling, she made her way toward the infirmary with a lighter heart then before. Even if she were pregnant, everything would be fine. When she walked into the hospital, the nurse sighed and asked, "What's wrong now? I don't see any blood and you're not limping."  
  
Sitting down in a chair beside an empty bed, she responded, "Actually, I was wondering about a pregnancy test."  
  
"Oh." The older woman started, surprised. "I suppose I should have guessed I'd have someone come in here for one soon, I just didn't think it'd be you." She began bustling through the cabinets, looking for the test. As she searched, she asked, "So I suppose it's the professor, Snape?"  
  
"Yes. Last night was the first time and neither of us stopped to think about protection." Hermione admitted, blushing slightly.  
  
"Ah, that always seems to be the problem. No one stopping to think of the consequences before they commit the act." She listened to the woman rant on and on and finally she was handed a potion with red and blue swirls through them. "Here, drink that dear." Hermione looked at it quizzically, but downed it in one gulp all the same. "Now, Ms. Granger, are you pregnant?"  
  
Before she could tell the nurse that that was the reason she was there, an answer slipped from her lips. "No." She sucked in a mouthful of air and let it out slowly. "No, I'm not. Thank you very much for your help ma'am." She got up and headed toward the door when the mediwitch called out to her.  
  
"If you would like, I can give you some birth control. It's a potion and it would last for a month, so you wouldn't have to wait too long if you decided that you actually wanted to have children." She went back to the cabinet and rustled around a little and then popped back out with a purple potion, labeled Pregnancy Protection. "Drink a glass of this and then eat something to settle it. I'll give you the brewing instructions if you like, so you can brew some yourself." She poured some into a flask and gave it to Hermione. "Have a nice day dear." She called to the retreating woman.  
  
As she walked from the infirmary, she glanced at her watch and realized that she'd be getting out of class in about five minutes. She shrugged and thought, 'To hell with it', and walked to her dorm room. She didn't have any other classes that day and she knew that Severus would be getting out in half an hour. Satisfied that she didn't have any pressing matters at hand, she lay down in Snape's bed and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
That's how he found her, curled up in his bed, holding one of the pillows to her chest. 'Merlin, she's beautiful.' He thought to himself as he watched his lover sleep. Why she had picked someone like him to fall in love with, was a question he had given up on long ago. He didn't understand it, but he wasn't going to fight it. Silently and very carefully, he took off his shoes and lay behind her, pulling her to his chest. "I love you." He murmured in her ear.  
  
Even in sleep, she replied, "I love you too." Though it came out sounding something like, 'loyuto'. A smile graced his face as he slowly drifted into oblivion.  
  
Hermione woke up, feeling strangely warm and fuzzy. That was when she realized that Severus had joined her in her slumber. Rolling over to face him, she was careful not to disturb him. She watched his eyes flicker under his lids and he started murmuring, hugging her even closer to his chest. Straining, she could hear him, "Love you. 'Mione. I love you."  
  
She smiled, her eyes welling up with tears. If you'd told her seven weeks ago that she'd be laying in bed with Professor Severus Snape and that she and he were in love, she would have laughed in your face and called you mad. But that was seven weeks ago. Now she felt as if they'd been together for as long as she could remember.  
  
Wriggling a little, she managed to get out of his embrace and over to her robe, which she'd thrown across her own bed earlier. She pulled out the flask and looked at it as if it were going to bite her. She wasn't so sure if this potion would have side affects or not and she didn't want to be caught unaware if she were going to end up getting sick. Still holding the flask, she walked to her desk where her bewitched laptop sat.  
  
She'd scanned many of her course books and other extra things into the computer long ago. Sitting at the desk, she clicked on the icon for the file on potions, a small black cauldron. After entering her password, she typed in 'Information on the Pregnancy Protection Potion', and then clicked search. After a minute or two, text popped onto the screen.  
  
~ Pregnancy Protection Potion ~  
  
Written by: Wellis Warwen  
  
It was Encontredora Enero who designed the potion, in 1542. After having twelve children, Enero was told by a mediwizard that if she gave birth to another child, she would surely die. Partly fearing the doctor's words and also the superstition of having exactly thirteen children, she searched frantically for a solution to her problem.  
  
Her husband, Carlos Enero, was a man said to have no mercy, but for reasons unknown, Encontredora loved him. She began giving Carlos excuses as to why she couldn't sleep with him, but she knew that if she could not satisfy his sexual appetite, he would go elsewhere to find pleasure. With that thought in mind, she began testing potions and charms and any spells she could think of. Finally, she came out with the perfect potion that would keep her from becoming with child.  
  
Unfortunately, Carlos found out and was furious, as it was the way of the people, to have as many children as possible. In a blind rage, thinking that Encontredora didn't want to have his children because she thought him unworthy, he killed her with a shard of glass from the vile she'd kept the potion in.  
  
Many found it ironic, as the very potion she'd prepared to save herself, was the very thing to kill her.  
  
The ingredients consist of:  
  
3 liters Nymph Water 1 oz. Munksroot 20 Japanese Beetle eyes 1 toad brain 1/8 liter bats blood 1 drop of blood from a woman already sexually active  
  
Mix ingredients three minutes apart, stirring in between. Keep at a simmer, if potion becomes too hot, take away from the flame. Let cool for half an hour before containing.  
  
Side effects may include: shuffling of the menstrual cycle, headaches, and (in the words of Encontredora Enero herself) one extremely brassed off husband.  
  
Use with care.  
  
Sources: Diary of Encontredora Enero and Notes of Encontredora Enero  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coming to the end of the page, Hermione sighed, 'Well at least Severus understands why I don't want children yet.' Hermione thought gloomily. Encontredora Enero's story chilled her a bit. To think that that woman had been so in love with a man who killed her at the first hint of betrayal. That kind of sucked in a really big, knock you in the face kind of way.  
  
She was startled from her thoughts when she felt a hand slip down the back of her oversized tee shirt. She relaxed as the hand began rubbing circles underneath her bra strap. She closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the sensations of Severus's hands on her back. When he stopped, she opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "Hello Sev."  
  
"Hello Mione. Well, what'd she say?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm not pregnant. And she gave me a birth control potion that I've yet to take. I was just reading up on it actually. It's kind of interesting, in a sad sort of way. The woman who created its' husband killed her, because she didn't want any more children." She explained to him. He pulled her out of the chair as she did, and plopped down in her place, pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"It is a rather sad story, but I'm happy to say that I don't see myself ever being able to kill or hurt you." He stressed the word ever when he said it, emphasizing the point that she didn't have to worry about him hurting her in this lifetime or any other.  
  
"That's nice to know. My lover doesn't want to kill me, cool."  
  
He smiled, planting a kiss on the side of her neck and asked her rather impishly, "So, when exactly did you plan on taking that potion?"  
  
"Well, I could always get an apple or something to settle it and take it right now." She replied, catching his drift easily. With that said, she hopped off his lap, grabbed the apple she'd been saving from in her bag and the potion. Raising the flask to him in a mock toast, she downed it, making a face signifying its yuckiness and then took a bite from the apple.  
  
Severus watched her every movement. The way her lips closed around the bottle. The way her tongue would creep out occasionally to catch any dribbles from the apple. He watched her, his eyes shining with lust. He willed her to set down the apple and come back to him, but she kept on. It was when she glanced at him with a tiny smirk that he realized that she knew exactly what she was doing to him. 'That little witch!' He thought to himself. He changed it though, to, 'That beautiful little witch!'  
  
Finally, she tossed the core of the apple into the dustbin and sat at the foot of his bed. He watched her from his spot at her desk. "Well?" She asked impatiently. "Are you coming to bed or not?"  
  
Sadly, the day before the last day of the Hogwarts' professor's stay had come. Hermione's spirits were lower then anyone had ever seen them. She and Severus spent that evening after classes together in their room. It was nearly midnight and they were lying in bed, wearing nothing but a black silk sheet, and having a conversation. "We'll keep in touch, right?" Hermione asked quietly from her spot at his side.  
  
He absentmindedly stroked her hair as he answered. "Of course we will love, I wouldn't have it any other way, you know that. We'll owl and visit each other whenever we get can. You can even help me grade papers if you like."  
  
She kissed him on the shoulder, and said, "Mmm, I will." She lifted her head and looked him in the eye. "I love you." A contented smile graced his lips as he replied.  
  
"I love you too." He rolled over putting himself on top of her, pinning her to the bed. "Now, whatever shall we do to occupy ourselves?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." She said loftily. "It's a tough decision. Maybe we could read. Or perhaps we could play a nice game of chess." With a low growl, he pressed himself even closer to her. Giggling, she said, "Or perhaps we could just stay in bed and play." As soon as the words had left her mouth she found herself unable to make coherent thought as Severus kissed her.  
  
The next day, everyone was sharing their good-byes, but none quite as sad as Hermione and Severus's. Hermione went around and hugged all of the men until she came to her lover. "I love you. Don't forget to write to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close to him. 'I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry.' Hermione thought to herself, holding back the tears that so desperately wished to escape.  
  
"I love you Mione, come and visit me soon, I'm sure Albus wouldn't mind."  
  
"Severus old boy, we've got to get going."  
  
"I'm coming Black." He said venomously, still holding tight to Hermione's waist. With one last kiss, they parted and he headed toward where the other men were standing, waiting to activate the port-key to Hogwarts'. Hermione watched as they disappeared, her lips pressed together in a thin line and her eyes watering. Taking a deep breath, she walked quickly back to her room, keeping herself completely composed. It was as soon as the lock on her bedroom door clicked and she was inside when she broke down.  
  
All she could think was of how much she was going to miss him.  
  
That night, as she lay in bed crying, there was a tap at her window. Slowly, she pulled herself out of the comforting warmth of the bed and opened up the window. A small black owl flew in and landed on the back of her desk chair. She pulled a parchment envelope from its leg and gave it a cracker from her bedside table.  
  
Her name was scrawled across the front in a neat, flowing script. Her hand trembled as she pulled the letter from its depths. It read:  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I've just returned to Hogwarts' and already, I miss you terribly. Everyone here at the school knows that I met someone and are all very eager to find out who the mystery woman is. Everyone else who attended SAA also are not speaking of your identity. I figured that we could surprise the rest of the staff when you come to visit me. I really do wish to see you and I wish for them to be able to see you as well. I wish for them to see what a great person you are.  
  
The only thing any of them know about you is that you're a tough, but effective taskmistress and that you are a lovely young woman.  
  
That, and the fact that there's most definitely something special about you. You, who have brought out a side of the evil Hogwarts' Potions Master that no one has ever seen before. I think they realize how deep of an impact you've had on me and, the way they see it, a very good impact indeed. I don't know though. I mean, did you ever expect to see me write a love note?  
  
Granted, it isn't very sappy, but it's as sappy as I've ever written.  
  
Please forgive me for the lack of fluff in this letter, but you must understand that I never had a lot o practice with this kind of thing.  
  
As you know, term at Hogwarts' starts in three weeks and term ends there in only two. I wasn't sure whether or not you planned on staying, as I know you rarely take breaks from your schoolwork. If you aren't planning on staying, however, I was wondering if you like to come for a visit. Please owl me with your reply.  
  
I love you.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
At some point when she was reading, another owl flew in through the open window and was now perched beside the black bird on the back of her chair. This one was a large brown owl carrying an envelope baring the Hogwarts' seal. She sat down her letter from Severus and confusedly opened the other letter.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
Hello my dear, I know it's been a while since we last spoke. I would like to make you an offer that you are completely free to refuse. Professor McGonagall has decided to transfer to a different school as their Headmistress. It's magnificent chance for Minerva, but as you could guess, the Transfiguration position is open.  
  
I would be honored, Ms. Granger, if you would take the position. I know that you are far more advanced then any of your classmates and that you have a habit of teaching the teachers. These are only a couple of the reasons that I feel that you would be qualified for the position.  
  
As I earlier stated, you are free to refuse the offer, but if you would like to speak further on the subject, please owl me.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Smiling excitedly, she got out two pieces of parchment, a quill and a bottle of red ink. First, she decided to write her reply to Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
You do realize that I've had the desire to teach since my first day at Hogwarts' don't you?  
  
Of course I'll take the position!  
  
If you would be so kind as to not mention to anyone that I'm coming, I would be ever so grateful. I would very much like to surprise everyone when I get there. If you would please send anything that needs to be taken care of before the school year begins by owl, I would appreciate it.  
  
I can be there in two weeks, when my term ends.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
And then onto Severus.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I'm very sorry love, but I won't be able to make it. Perhaps another time though.  
  
I miss you as well.  
  
I'll write more tomorrow, as tonight I'm feeling very tired. I know I won't like the feeling of falling asleep without you here with me, but I'll try to survive.  
  
All my love,  
  
Hermione  
  
'Perfection.' She thought to herself after she'd sent the letters as she lay back down, in much higher spirits. 'See you soon Sev.' And then she fell into blissful slumber, where she was lying beside Severus and everything was right in the world.  
  
Two weeks later, Severus was sitting at breakfast, pushing his food around his plate, his chin resting on his hand. He'd really been hoping Hermione would be able to join him. 'Perhaps she's finally seeing you for what you are Severus.' Came a nasty little voice in the back of his head. 'A greasy, old, ex-deatheater.'  
  
'No, she doesn't see me like that, she said so herself.' He argued with himself.  
  
'Perhaps she was lying.'  
  
'No, she wouldn't do that.'  
  
'Are you so sure? She probably didn't come here, because she didn't want anyone to see you with her.' Came that nasty voice again.  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'I'm sure, just keep on telling yourself that.'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'Yeah Severus, sure.'  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement, his lips twitching, trying not to smile. "What are you all looking at?" He asked scathingly, turning back to his plate. After a couple more minutes of silent torture, breakfast ended.  
  
As everyone stood, getting ready to go to his or her separate places, Dumbledore spoke. "As many of you know, Professor McGonagall has transferred to a new location, leaving the position of Transfiguration open, as well as the responsibilities of Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmaster.  
  
"The position of the Head of Gryffindor will be passed to Professor Black." Sirius smiled as a couple teachers patted him on the back. "And as for the position as Deputy Headmaster. It will be passed to Professor Snape." People congratulated him and he nodded. "Now," Dumbledore continued. "That leaves the position of Transfiguration open." He walked to a door that was beside the table and looked in. "You may come out now." Then he turned to everyone else. "I would like to introduce everyone to Professor Hermione Granger." She stepped out when he said her name.  
  
Severus was stunned. Never in his wildest dreams, well maybe in his wildest dreams, had he thought she'd be the new professor. Everyone around him clapped, as he stood there slack-jawed. She took a couple tentative steps in his direction and he opened his arms.  
  
With a wide grin, she ran to him, jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging him tightly. Hermione buried her face in his hair, which was actually very silky, and Severus held her with one arm around her waist and the other wrapped securely around her backside. The clapping had stopped, but they didn't notice. Finally they let go of each other and turned to look at the rest of the rooms' occupants.  
  
Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Remus were smiling knowingly. Everyone else watched them with wide eyes. Professor Vector opened and closed her mouth several times before she finally managed to spit out, "She's your mystery woman Severus?" He nodded slightly, his lips curving into a nearly inaudible smile. "Well, it's quite a surprise."  
  
"Yes, but at least he has good taste Vector." Sirius teased.  
  
"Yes, he has very good taste." Hermione replied as Snape slid his arms around her waist, from behind. "Very good taste indeed." She closed her eyes and leaned into her lover. When she opened them, a mischievous glint could be seen. "Now, if everyone would excuse us, Severus and I have two weeks to make up for."  
  
Severus's eyes widened slightly, but he followed her out of the room all the same. "Hmm, I daresay, this will be a most interesting year." Dumbledore said after the couple was gone. "Most definitely."  
  
And he was right; the year to come would be very interesting, as would the years following.  
  
~ End ~ 


	2. Author's Note, IMPORTANT

Hello all!  
  
Someone reviewed a long while ago, asking if maybe there would be a sequel. After MUCH consideration, I have decided to ask for my readers' help. I would love to write a sequel, but I may have some trouble coming up with a plot.  
  
Now, if you people want a sequel, please review and let me know what you think, and any ideas you may have.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Goddess 


End file.
